Incomplete without you
by aisu03
Summary: it has been 8 years since Kanata and Miyu saw each other...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Without you

8 years ago

"You are leaving?" said Kanata.

"Yes" Miyu said.

"Can't you stay for a few more days?" says Kanata slowly.

"Can't . Mom and Dad will be here soon " says Miyu packing her bag.

She does not see Kanata's sad face , his hesitation to tell her to stay , as she is packing her bag.

Miyu hears the foot-steps of Kanata going away from her room.

She wants to call him , to tell him that she didn't want to go away , away from him , away from the memories she spent with Lu and Bow –meow.

But she knows, she cannot stay.

As she packs her bag , she remembers the past few months she stayed here in Sayongi temple. The entry of Lu in their lives, when she had first arrived here, the adventure they had together , the jealousy of Christine and her jealousy from his childhood friend.

She was so deep in thought that she doesn't hear the door bell.

"Miyu , how are you ?" says Miyu's mom.

"Mom……what are u doing here? You were supposed to come in the afternoon rite? " she asks her.

"Oh! Miyu we missed you so much that we wanted to surprise you ".

"Oh!"replies Miyu softly.

"There is another surprise for you" says Miyu's Dad excitedly as they go together to the sitting room where Kanata and his dad were present.

"Hojo!We are taking Miyu with us to America, as we have been given permanent job there " says Miyu's mom and dad as they hug her.

"Really! Oh! That's so great " says Hojo jumping and hugging them.

Miyu and Kanata just stare at each other.

"I'll make some tea" says Kanata .

"I'll help you " says Miyu slowly.

She goes with him in the kitchen.

"BANG"

Miyu gets startled and looks around and she sees Kanata putting the kettle on the stove .

"Kanata……..I…….."

"You were shocked as me rite "says Kanata.

"Yes .I thought even if I didn't stay here I would sometime come and visit you but now ……." she starts to cry.

Warm arms hug her and as she lifts her head she sees Kanata's eyes reflecting his sadness.

"Oh! Miyu why do you have to go away .Don't cry everything will be alright. Sh!Sh!...now stop crying", says Kanata and wipes her tears .

He then pulls her towards him and hugs her as she hugs him as if to remember the last moments they have spent together.

"Ting-Tong"

Kanata and Miyu spring apart . Both blushing profusely.

"You go see to the door and I'll make the tea " says Miyu.

"Ok ……….Miyu" says Kanata.

"Yes " says Miyu looking at him. He just stares and then slowly smiles and says "Nothing".

"Ting-Tong" " Ting-Tong" "Ting-Tong".

"I'm coming" says Kanata .

As he opens the door , he sees Christin , Santa , Aya and Nanami and others.

"Miyu is still here rite " asks Aya.

"Yes, she is here" relies Kanata.

They all rush in except Aya and Nanami.

"Are you alright ?" says Aya.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?" says Kanata stiffly.

"Have you told her your feelings ? If not You should tell her " says Nanami.

"How …….How did you know?"

"We have know it for some time. Even Miyu feels the same way about you." says Aya.

"You should tell her before she goes back home " says Nanami.

"You mean America " says Kanata slowly.

"What?? America????" shouts Aya and Nanami.

"Yes".

"But………but ……."

"Come in …….just don't stand in the door. Meet her before she leaves" says Kanata as he goes towards the temple.

Aya and Nanami just stares after him as he goes to the temple hall.

After a few minutes they go inside.

The winter wind blows through Kanata's hair as he stands and hears the temple bell. His posture is rigid and his hands are on the railing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Previous chapter: The_ winter wind blows through Kanata's hair as he stands and hears the temple bell. His posture is rigid and his hands are on the railing._

Looking at him , it feels that he is in his own world .As he looks across the city , he sees the places they had been together , the amusement parks , the Malls.

He thinks to himself …… _Why ?Why? Why do you have to go so far away. Should I tell u how I feel or not._

As he watches the sun set he remembers all the time he and Miyu spent together , the fights , the making up after it ,her way of caring for Lu, her curiosity , her honesty……

"Kanata ……….."

He is suddenly brought back to the present.

As he looks back he sees Miyu .

"Is it time already ?" asks Kanata.

"Yes" Miyu replies softly.

Saying this she stand beside him.

"Miyu…….I….."

"Don't ……please…….I can't "says Miyu with tearful eyes as she turns towards him. They stare at each other 's eyes , oblivious of the surroundings.

Suddenly Miyu feels Kanata pulling her towards him. His head bends and she lifts herself slowly as his lips comes in contact with his .

_It was a kiss to be remembered. It's the way I had imagined my first kiss to be like_ , thinks Miyu. The kiss lasted for a few seconds but for her it was eternity.

"Oh! Miyu I'll never forget you . Write to me ok "says Kanata as he hugs her and kisses her on her head trying to capture this moment forever in his mind.

"Kanata ….." says Miyu as she hugs him.

"Miyu ! Where are you ? Time to go " they hear Miyu's dad calling.

"Lets go " says Kanata as he starts climbing down the stairs with her hand in his.

Then everything happened so fast. Miyu got on the taxi , glanced him for the last time and left for America never looking back.

Present Day

"We are landing .Please tie up your seat-belts . " jolts Kanata from his sleep.

He looks at his watch and tries to remember when was the last time he had slept soundly .

"Good Evening Sir .Can you please tie up your seat-belts "says one of the air-hostess.

"Oh! Sorry . I was miles away" says Kanata smiling at her.

Kanata just smiles and thinks about Japan , his home .

He tries to remember when was the last time he had been home for a holiday. It had almost been three years .

The airport was busy as usual . He began to look for the ticket counter as he had to catch a flight to Japan . He had not got a direct flight for Japan as it was the holiday season .

As he goes to get his ticket he remembers the reason why he was going home . He couldn't believe that Santa and Nanami were getting married. _His best friend Santa getting married . _That was unbelie…………………

"What do u mean the flight is cancelled ?" A shrill , sharp voice made him jerk from his thoughts.

He moved forward to see the owner of the voice and saw a girl with blonde hair .

"Please calm down " the flight attendant told her.

"I can't calm down . **My friend his getting married in two days and you are telling me to calm down . You calm down** ." said the blonde haired girl.

"Miss……please…..Miss please ……."

As Kanata sees the scene unfold , he stands there just staring at the girl in the counter infront of him.

"Miyu ……………….."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! 

_As Kanata sees the scene unfold , he stands there just staring at the girl in the counter infront of him._

"_Miyu ……………….." _

The girl turns around and faces him . They stare at each other and time stood still for 8 long years.

"Is that ….you Ka-Kanata …….Its really you " says Miyu and blushes to her roots.

"Sorry! I just couldn't stop over hearing as the rest of the people " says Kanata slyly.

Miyu just gives him an icy stare which he avoids . He just asks the flight attendant what the problem was.

"What !!! The flight is cancelled ? Why ?"

"There was a technical error so it is rescheduled for tomorrow evening if everything goes according to plan" replied the flight attendant hurriedly.

"Is this the only flight which was cancelled ?" asks Kanata.

"mmmh yes "

"What do u mean 'if everything goes according to plan' " asks Miyu with a shrill voice .

Completely ignoring her Kanata thanks the flight attendant and taking Miyu's arm pulls her out of the airport before she had a chance to say something .

"Kanata you're hurting me. " says Miyu slowly.

He takes her outside and says "You have not changed at all even in 8 years."

"What do u mean?" demands Miyu hotly.

"Oh! Nothing ………You are the same Miyu that's all " he replies with a smirk.

"You also have not changed .Always acting the 'smarty one' " says Miyu challenging him .

"Now you stop .I was acting like an adult while you –"

"I was acting like a child ,is that it .You'll always act that way when you have waited for 5hrs and when it's finally time for the flight it is announced that it is cancelled " replies Miyu with anger.

"But still – "

"Oh! Stop it you you-"

"Going somewhere ?" a taxi stops in front of them.

Kanata and Miyu look at each other and say "Yes"

"Both together" asks the driver.

"Yes " says Kanata

"No" says Miyu at the same time.

"We'll go to the Ritz Hotel " says Kanata pushing Miyu towards the taxi .

"Hey wait a minute . I –"

"You don't know anyone here neither do I , we have the same flight together so you'll stay with me in Ritz. Ok . No arguments" saying Kanata gets inside the taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa

"_You don't know anyone here neither do I , we have the same flight together so you'll stay with me in Ritz. Ok . No arguments" saying Kanata gets inside the taxi._

Miyu's POV

It had been Eight years since almost Miyu had last seen him.

When they had parted with each other they had promised to write . They had wrote frequently for a few months , then it had been once a week , then it had completely stopped. She wonders how time flies. They had both been so busy with their studies , exams that they had no time to write or talk to each other but not a single moment had passed when she did not think of him .

She wonders why they had stopped writing to each other .She steals a glance at Kanata but she sees him watching the scenery.

Kanata's POV 

He thought he was dreaming when he had first seen Miyu. He was happy as well as sad. Happy because he had seen her after such a long time and sad because he knew she had no feeling for him anymore whereas his feelings had been unchanged.

_He had thought he was over her but today after he met her he fell in love with her all over again. _

STOP THAT! and think how you are going to spend the night together ,he scolds himself.

Normal POV

The taxi halted in front of The Ritz Hotel and they both got out. Kanata pays the bill and Miyu and he goes inside the hotel.

The receptionist was a young girl whose face lit up when she saw Kanata . She smiles at him and he smiles back.

'Why that jerk!' thought Miyu . She calms herself thinking she was being jealous but still oh!...

"Welcome Mr Sayongi. What a pleasant surprise .What can I do for you today?" she says smiling at Kanata.

"Well ! If its ok I would like to have two rooms."

"I'm very sorry sir , but since it's the tourist season , all the rooms have been booked ."

"I' m sure you can manage something "says Kanata smiling at her.

Oh! How he is flirting outrageously with her. I'll find my own hotel,

thinks Miyu.

As she turns to leave , she is stopped by a warm strong hand on her elbow. She forgets about finding her own hotel .She just feels his warm hand on her elbow.

"Thank you "saying Kanata leads her towards the elevator, the warm hand still on her elbow.

If she wanted to wriggle free she could be free but for some reason she wanted to keep the contact as long as it lasted.

"There it is " jolts Miyu from her thoughts .

What is wrong with me ?oh! But isn't this-

"Yes" , says Kanata replying her thought. "The Penthouse. Didn't you hear what Rosa said?"

So her name is Rosa , thinks Miyu.

"Oh! Sorry lost in my own world" replies Miyu.

He just looks at her for sometime and then they both get inside the room.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa " she hears Kanata say.

As she looks at the bed-room she finds a king sized bed .

"Oh! thats alright .The bed is king sized so we can share it "says Miyu.

Kanata remains silent.

Then Miyu realizes what she just said and hastily says "If…..it-its fine with you …..I mean……" She then speeds towards the bath room without looking at Kanata .

She looks at her self in the mirror and scolds herself , what she was thinking.

Then having a heart to heart talk with herself in front of the mirror she steps out of the bath room.

As Kanata sees her he tells her he had ordered coffee as it was only 10 in the morning and heads towards the bathroom.

As Miyu gets dressed she thinks of calling home .

"Hello" a sleepy voice answers.

"Mom , its me Miyu .Sorry for calling you so late but I won't be able to reach Japan today because my flight got cancelled ."

"Ok. So when is your next flight?"

"Its tomorrow in the morning. Don't worry mom everything is fine " says Miyu.

"Ok …..if you say so .I'll call Nanami and tell her, you take care"

"Yes mom and you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! 

"_Ok …..if you say so .I'll call Nanami and tell her, you take care"_

"_Yes mom and you too."_

As she keeps the phone , she hears the bathroom door open.

She hurriedly takes up a cup and fills it with coffee .

"Want some ?" she asks Kanata .

"Sure"

As he sits across her on the sofa , he asks her "Have you ordered breakfast?"

"No I thought I would wait for you .I called home and told them that I'll reach tomorrow."

"That's good. I'll call later " says Kanata .

Just then the phone rings.

"Hello" Miyu answers the call .

"Room Service , May I take your order for breakfast ."

"Sure, one moment please ……. Kanata what would you like to have for breakfast?"

"You order anything which you like ." replies Kanata.

"Yes…..two coffee , two omelets and two french toasts."

"By the way Mam , today's specialty is pumpkin pie" says the person on the line.

"Oh! " Miyu remembers how Kanata loves pumpkins.

"Ok! Bring that two , thanks "

As she keeps the phone she goes to the verandah .

_It is a beautiful place good to come for the honeymoon . Oh! What am I thinking honeymoon and all . Oh!...STOP IT! _

A small knock takes her mind off Kanata .

"Thanks " she tells the waiter as he brings the breakfast .

"Kanata breakfast is here "

"I'm coming " replies Kanata .

"What were you doing _?" She wanted to say calling your precious Akira , _

_but she stopped herself . _

"Calling home and my office ."

"So you are astronomy right ?"

"Yes, how did you know ?" he looked kind of shocked .

"Drink your tea " as his cup was stopped in his lips .

He drinks it but looks at her rather amusingly and waits for her to answer .

"I had come to Japan after a year ."

"What ! And you didn't come to meet me ? …..Why?"

She then remembers why she had stopped answering his letters .

"Oh! You were very busy and I had to go back immediately " Miyu lies .

"I think I'll go lie down . It was a long flight " says Miyu as she hurriedly goes inside .

"Ok" says Kanata .

As she turns to sleep, she remembers the day she had returned to see Kanata . She was so happy to finally meet him after a year that she was filled with happiness .

She pulls her blanket on top of her head to escape the past but alas she sees it too clearly .

_The surprise she was planning to give Kanata and the surprise she got in return ._

7 years ago

In front of the Sayongi Temple , Kanata putting a ring on Akira's finger and kissing her .

After seeing this she had taken the first flight to America and had never looked back . Aya and Nanami were the only ones who knew .

In the sitting room, Kanata thinks about what Miyu said .She had come to Japan and had not even met him .

What a fool ! He was still hoping that she loved him .but still he had to know the reason why she had destroyed their love , even if she told him to his face that she did not love him .

Present day

A noise wakes her , sunlight streams from the windows on her bed , giving the idea of the time of the day . As she wakes up she feels that she has some rock for her pillow!! She slowly opens her eyes and sees that her head is resting on Kanata's chest along with her left arm .


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! 

_As she wakes up she feels that she has some rock for her pillow!! She slowly opens her eyes and sees that her head is resting on Kanata's chest along with her left arm ._

She wakes up so quickly that she wakes Kanata as well.

"What happened ?" he asks as he yawns.

"Oh! Nothing …..nothing at all. Go back to sleep "replies Miyu as she goes to the bathroom blushing furiously.

Kanata on seeing Miyu blush smiles and remembers how she had felt when she was sleeping with her head on his chest .

He remembers a few hours ago , before he had slept , after finishing his coffee and breakfast he had gone to bed feeling tired . He had suddenly woken up by Miyu who had rolled towards him . When he had tried to move she had clung to him more tightly . He was kind of shocked and that was when he had noticed that she was still asleep. He had looked at her for a long time thinking she had turned from a beautiful girl to a beautiful woman .

As he hears Miyu come out of the bathroom , he hurriedly wakes up .He sees that it was almost 11:00 am . They had slept for an hour .

The bathroom door opens and Miyu steps out .

"Want to go some where ?" he asks Miyu.

"Where ?" asks Miyu .

"Anywhere . We'll ask Rosa "

"Sure , if you don't mind "says Miyu .

The sun is shining at its fullest as they see people drinking cold drinks, finding a shade to shield the heat .Children are playing unknown of the heat , unknown to the truths of life .

Miyu notices especially a boy and a girl who seemed not to meet eye to eye with something . When she wonders what had happened , she hears the girl say , "So Mr Smarty one , tell me why girls always jumps to conclusion ? "

Hearing this Miyu looks at Kanata remembering she had once asked him this same question .

Kanata , she sees is also watching the children . I think he is remembering Akira , Miyu thinks .

She feels kind of sad and walks towards a vacant bench . As she moves Kanata jolts form his day dream and goes with her .

"Hey Miyu ……."says Kanata.

"What ?" replies Miyu stiffly .

"We were like those children there…..u remember " , he asks softly .

Miyu just walks ahead .

"Lets go for a walk . " says Kanata.

" Ok " replies Miyu .

As they pass the children playing on the park , the beautiful fountain , they remain silent .

Miyu wonders what to say whereas Kanata himself wonders , what happened to her . She used to talk non-stop before but now it seems she does not talk anymore . I wonder whether –

"Miyu is that you ?"a voice penetrates through his thoughts .

"Peter …..what are you doing here ?"asks Miyu as he hugs her .

Kanata just watches the whole scene unfold in front of him and just thinks 'What the hell is going on?'

"You forgot? How very cruel of you !" Peter was saying .

As Miyu just stares at him , Peter replies that he was here for the conference. He asks her what she was doing here .

"Oh! Well actually my flight got cancelled so Kanata and I are just sight-seeing to pass time .By the way this is Kanata " saying Miyu introduces Peter to Kanata .

Both men shake hands but both are aware how less they like each other which goes unnoticed by Miyu .

"Lets go for lunch " Peter says after sometime .

"Ok " Miyu says as she walks with Peter .

They go to a near by restaurant .Since It was a self service restaurant , Peter told them he would bring their orders . Miyu and Kanata both give their order to him and finds a place to seat .

"He's my friend from America "Miyu says breaking the silence .

"Oh!" replies Kanata vaguely .

_What!!! he is not even interested or curious about him . Why should he since he doesn't have any feelings for her, Miyu thimks ._

"I ordered your drinks" saying Peter sits beside Miyu with his arms on her shoulder .

When Kanata notices this he just wants to punch his face but he doesn't say anything .

"You two just met ?" Peter inquires .

"No" replies Miyu "We were school friends back in Japan ."

"Oh! Cool. You were her friend in her Junior High ?" he asks Kanata .

Before Kanata answers they are called for their order .


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! 

"_Oh! Cool. You were her friend in her Junior High ?" he asks Kanata ._

_Before Kanata answers they are called for their order . _

"So , answer the question " asks Peter to Kanata .

"We only knew each other for 2 years .She studied with me in grade 9& 10."

"Oh! So you became good friends ?"

"Yes…" replies Kanata .

"You know we met in High School I think , rite Miyu? Its so good to finally meet someone who can tell me how Miyu was when she was small . You see, I just want to know everything about my fiancée before we get married , don't you agree Miyu ?" he asks Miyu .

Miyu looks at Kanata and notices the tightening of his hand on his glass . He remains silent for a while and slowly answers he tells them keeping his feeling checked . Miyu tries to read his feeling but in vain .

"I have to go now , darling , have a flight to catch . Enjoy the wedding " saying this Peter leaves , leaving Kanata and Miyu in their own thoughts .

Miyu looks at Kanata and wonders whether she had imagined Kanatas jaw tightening when Peter had said 'darling ' to her .

Kanata stands up and pays the bill .

"Hey , wait" says Miyu

"I'm sorry about Peter . He's always like that ", says Miyu .

"Don't be . I like him ." says Kanata without looking at her .

"Are you angry that I didn't tell you about my engagement ? "

"No, why should I be…….we lost touch with each other so I didn't know " says Kanata tonelessly.

Miyu looks at Kanata , trying to read his feeling but she cannot .

The night is warm with a slight breeze blowing . How time flies , thinks Miyu .

They go to the hotel and order dinner .

How well everything was going , thinks Miyu before Peter came . Kanata and I was just beginning to have a normal conversation as before . She remembers the silent walk back to the hotel . Kanata had hardly said a word.

She finishes her bath and wearing a robe comes out of the bathroom .

As she comes out she sees Kanata lying on the couch .

"Bathroom is free "says Miyu .

"Hmm! Hmmm! "replies Kanata.

Miyu looks at Kanata but he seems to be asleep or pretending to sleep. Miyu switches on the television , blindly seeing whatever they were showing.

When she opens her eyes , she sees that the television is off and a warm blanket is covering her . What the hell !!!! She had fallen asleep . As she looks at her watch , it showed that she had slept for an hour . Where is Kanata ? Miyu wonders as the couch in which he was sleeping was empty .

She turns on the light , and sees a note on the table saying ,

'Gone out for a walk . Have dinner and go to sleep . Don't wait up for me , Kanata .'

She crumbles the note as the waiter brings in her dinner . She finishes her dinner and lies on the bed . Thinking how the day had passed , she tries to sleep but she could not. She keeps wondering where Kanata was . It was almost 2 :00 am .

"Miyu wake up .We have a flight to catch" , wakes up Miyu from her sleep .

When she rubs her eyes she recalls that Kanata had not come to bed till 2 in the morning . She wondered whether to ask him or not .

"Where were you last night ?" ,Miyu hears herself saying .

"Why? Jealous that I was with Rosa or any other girl " answers Kanata looking straight at her .

Miyu blushes and says "Just wanted to know, that's all ."

She turns away to pack her things not noticing the teasing smile on Kanata's face.

The day was cool , so it took a long time for them to reach the airport , as tourists who were not able to come out the previous days due to the heat , were roaming around in taxies and cars .

They got on the flight back to Japan thinking of what they were going to say when they parted again.

Kanata's POV

Kanata sees Miyu asleep on her seat . He looks at her and thinks about Peter and her relationship .Strange, when he heard Peter calling her 'his fiancée', whatever hope he had of Miyu loving him someday, that hope had faded in front of him. Oh! What a fool he was .He had kept his emotions tightly in control . He had just wanted to shout to the whole world –' Miyu ….Miyu your mine . You cannot be anyone's. What will I do without you'.

When they had gone back, she had fallen asleep on the on the sleep , watching the television. He had looked at her and wondered how can she be so insensitive , but he says to himself , she had a right to make her life how she wanted .But God!!! It still hurts that she would just forget the love they once shared .


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! 

_He had looked at her and wondered how can she be so insensitive , but he says to himself , she had a right to make her life how she wanted .But God!!! It still hurts that she would just forget the love they once shared_ .

Normal POV 

Today was the Wedding Rehearsal .Miyu hurries from her hotel room to Nanami's room . When she meets her she is awed by her friend's appearance who is wearing her wedding dress .

"Oh! Miyu I'm so glad you are finally here ."Nanami exclaims as she sees Miyu's reflection on the mirror .

They hug each other and realize how much they had missed each other.

"Nanami , you look really beautiful . Tomorrow Santa wont be able to take his eyes off you ."

Hearing this Nanami blushes.

"Oh! The blushing bride " teases Miyu .

"Oh! Stop it. Now, since you are finally here , you have to try on the bride-maids dress ." says Nanami as she goes to change her dress.

"But, I didn't know , I was one of the brides-maid?" , says Miyu.

"How can you assume that you will not be one of my brides-maid?" asks Nanami hotly.

"Sorry just that –"

"No , you'll be one of my brides-maid and that's final" , saying this Nanami tells her designer to make all the arrangements.

"Miyu!!!! We are so glad you are here " says Aya .

She looks at Aya , Miyu feels that she is still the same , trying to write a story about the wedding .

Finally Miyu gets her dress and tries it on , the hair specialist made her hair in a tight bun , and she stands in front of her friends for inspection.

"Oh! Miyu you look beautiful " says Aya and Nanami together .

"Thanks "saying this as she turns to change her dress, the door opens and Kanata comes in .

He just stares at her , stares at her , and she stares back , as he was also in a tuxedo. Both remembering the time when they had modeled for Mikan as bride and groom .

"What is it you wanted Kanata ?" a voice penetrates through their thoughts.

"Oh!..." he says trying to remember why he was here.

"Santa sent me to tell you , that's its time ,the guests have started arriving." says Kanata , his eyes following Miyu as she goes to the cubicle to change.

Aya and Nanami both look at each other and just smile.

Kanata hurriedly goes and Miyu wonders what just happened .

FOUR hours later, Miyu was ready to make her escape when, Nanami calls her .

"Miyu , you are not enjoying yourself" says Nanami as she sees her friend deep in thought .

"Oh! It's a very good party " says Miyu .

"So you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what ?" says Miyu .

"Hey , its easy to talk to someone then by confusing your mind ."

"I …..I feel I'm still attracted to Kanata "says Miyu .

"Oh! Miyu that's so great . I knew you two still loved each other. I am so happy" says Nanami .

"What are you saying ? Kanata is already married , don't you remember" asks Miyu .

"He is?"

"How could you forgot that day when I had come to Japan , and I saw Kanata putting a ring on Akira's finger and then kissing her ?" says Miyu who is ready to burst into tears.

"What??? Didn't you get the letter which I had sent you?" asks Nanami hurriedly.

"No….what letter?" asks Miyu .

"I tried to call you but your number was not in use, so I wrote you a letter saying that Akira is getting married to a guy named John whom she fell in love with , when she was in London."

"What ?" says Miyu absorbing what Nanami had just said .

"You mean to say , because of that you have cut all ties with Kanata . How could you believe that he would so easily forget you " says Nanami looking at Miyu with a shocked expression .

"It was not hard , I knew Akira loved him before I came in the picture .What will I do Nanami, Kanata thinks I am engaged ."cries Miyu .

"You just have to tell him the truth " says Nanami .

The rehearsal dinner kept her very busy which Miyu had not hope for. She had tried to find Kanata but he was very busy , mostly out of sight .

"Have you seen Kanata? He was just here, now he has disappeared." asks Miyu to one of her friends.

"Oh! All the boys have gone to Santa's bachelor party . We will see them only tomorrow at the wedding " her friend answered.

Miyu thinks that she will talk to Kanata tomorrow at the Wedding no matter what .With that determined thought , Miyu returns to her room, as the music of the party was causing small drums to play on her head .

She takes some aspirin from the bathroom cupboard , and goes to sleep .


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! 

_Miyu thinks that she will talk to Kanata tomorrow at the Wedding no matter what .With that determined thought , Miyu returns to her room, as the music of the party was causing small drums to play on her head . _

_She takes some aspirin from the bathroom cupboard , and goes to sleep . _

"Miyu wake up" Aya's voice penetrates through her sleep.

"What!!!!!!!..." saying Miyu yawns and sees Aya in front of her.

"Stop yawning , its 7 am." says Aya .

"What? We have to be in the church at 9.Oh! Why didn't I wake when my alarm rang" cries Miyu as she rushes to the bathroom.

"Don't panic .We'll make it. Nanami is getting dressed" says Aya .

"Oh! Lets go and help her" replies Miyu as she comes out the bathroom wearing a robe but looking presentable.

When they enter Nanami's room, Miyu sees the wedding gown along with the veil on the hanger. As she looks around she finds Nanami being helped by some beautician . When she sees them she hugs them.

"Oh! Your day has finally come "says Miyu "You'll make a beautiful bride."

"Ladies ,now ,now please, let me finish the bride's make up then you can catch up"saying this the beautician pulls Nanami in front of the mirror.

As they watch, Nanami's hair ,as was short, was pulled back from her face . Light ,make-up was applied and blusher to add the effect "The Blushing Bride".

Now the gown.

Both Miyu and Aya helped Nanami put on her wedding dress. It was completely white ,simple in form but with frills on the neck and on the full-sleeves . The gown was not figure hugging ,as was the fashion , but gave an idea that it was a gown made just for her only.

The veil was long which flowed to the ground. Miyu helped her with the tiara .Finally she was ready.

She looked beautiful.

As she finishes dressing her mother comes in her room and hugs her. She gives her a blue hanky saying "Something blue".

Miyu takes off her bracelet and gives her saying "Something borrowed."

"Thanks" says Nanami as she puts it on her wrist.

"It matches with your gown " says Aya.

"It's a very beautiful bracelet . I'll give it to you after the ceremony." says Nanami admiring the bracelet.

"Well you two should also get dressed " says Nanami's mother looking at Miyu and Aya.

They get dressed hurriedly and have their breakfast. Nanami also ate some .

"I think I'll go to the bathroom " says Nanami.

"I'll go with you" says Miyu.

When they reach, Miyu helps her to take out the tiara .

"So ……what happened yesterday?"

Miyu understood what she was saying and says ,"I didn't meet him. Today I'll talk with him."

"Best of luck to you "says Nanami hugging her.

"Best of luck to both of us" answers Miyu.

"Its time ladies"

They helped Nanami to get on the car, and together traveled with her to the church.

The church was old, but still it was beautiful. It was all decorated in white flowers, white ribbons. They go in and adjust their dresses.

Finally the time arrived. Aya first walked the aisle followed by Miyu, and then finally Nanami. As Miyu walks down the aisle , she looks at Kanata who is Santa's best man. Kanata hurriedly looks down . Miyu smiles and takes her position. The ceremony begins.

"Now the ring "says the priest.

When Nanami gives her bouquet to Miyu , she feels something was caught in her dress.

As everyone present there looks , they see that Nanami's dress was caught in her bracelet. Miyu hurriedly helps her , while she feels a pair of eyes on her.

When she takes her position , she sees Kanata looking at her as if not believing what he saw.

Kanata thinks to himself, _was it the same bracelet I had sent to Miyu on her 17__th__ birthday. I had seen a bracelet before on her hand ,but I had not really, focused on it. I'm quite sure , it's the same bracelet .Does it mean something or just nothing , he wonders._

The rest of the ceremony continued and the bride and groom along with their guest went for the reception.

In the party , Miyu raises toast to them and so does Kanata.

"Now , Mr and Mrs Santa will take their first dance as husband and wife", the band leader announces.

Santa and Nanami goes to the dance floor and dances looking at each other like their was no one around .

"Hey ,can I have a dance" says Kanata from behind.

"Yes , you may" says Miyu as she gives her hand to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! 

_Santa and Nanami goes to the dance floor and dances looking at each other like their was no one around ._

"_Hey ,can I have a dance" says Kanata from behind._

"_Yes , you may" says Miyu as she gives her hand to him. _

He takes her in his arms and they slowly glide across the room lost in each other.

"Miyu we need to talk" jolts Miyu from her dream.

"Yes, your right. Lets go outside."

It was a full moon night. Its rays marked their way as they walk towards the sea .

"Nanami has chosen a beautiful place to get married " says Miyu looking at the beautiful sea , shining at night.

"Yes . You remember this place?" Kanata asks her.

"Oh! " Miyu looks around.

"Yes ! How could I forget . This is the same place we had come for the picnic. 'Lover's Tree' is here right ?" says Miyu looking at Kanata.

They see the guests of the wedding party moving towards them as it was much cooler outside.

"Let's go to the tree. It's kind of crowded here" says Kanata.

"Ok. Lead the way" answers Miyu.

As they walk toward the forest Kanata reminds Miyu of the slippery ground as he walks ahead.

They reach the tree without much difficulty .

"Oh ! Its beautiful " , says Miyu looking at the tree.

The tree looked as if it was shining . The rays of the moon fell on the tree making every part of the tree glow.

Miyu looks at Kanata and wonders whether he remembered their kiss here, which had happened accidentally.

"Kanata ………I-I just want to tell you that – "

"You want to tell me that you are getting married to Peter" says Kanata before she could finish her sentence.

"Well….I …should have told you before-"

"Before!" says Kanata looking at her with anger.

"Remember 'before' , you didn't even wanted talk to me ." says Kanata looking at the sea .

"Look" ,says Miyu ,"I should have told you before that Peter and I –"

"Are just friends ?" says Kanata finishing the sentence for her.

"Will you stop putting words in my mouth " ,says Miyu loosing her patience.

" Why Miyu? Why?" says Kanata moving towards her.

He takes her in his arms and kisses like there was no tomorrow .

Miyu feels a spark of hope that he stilled loved her .

After sometime he lets go of her and looks at her eyes.

"Peter and I are just friends. I have always taken him as one of my good friend. I know he called me his fiancée when we met him but he's always like that. He always pretends I am his fiancée when he is single " says Miyu looking at Kanata's eyes.

"What " says Kanata not believing his ears.

" That day when we met Peter , I didn't clear the misunderstanding

because I thought you were married" says Miyu.

Kanata just looks at her .

"I know it has been a long time – "

"You are saying that you have put me through hell for the past few days …..years because you thought I was married ?" , says Kanata.

" Yes " says Miyu softly.

"When you stopped replying my letters, my calls I thought you had met someone in America . I just wanted to talk to you at that time but everytime I called , there was always the answer saying ' you were not home' , or ' you have gone out' or something else . Why? Miyu tell me " says Kanata taking Miyu in his arms.

" I told you . I thought you were married " says Miyu hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Well ….you are not gonna like it but I had come to Japan a year later after I had gone to America. I wanted to see you so badly that as soon as I arrived I came to Sayongi Temple . When I arrived there I saw you were putting the ring on Akhira' s finger and she kissed you . After I saw this , I took the next flight and went back " saying Miyu looks at Kanata.

"Let me explain to you about that day " says Kanata .

"I knew you were coming to Japan through my dad as your dad had told him. Akhira had come to Japan for a few days. On the day you saw us , I was just putting it on her finger to see if I had bought the right size or not. "

Hearing this Miyu stiffens.

"Hear me out please " says Kanata.

"As I had not been able to give you anything before you left , I wanted to give you something special as it was our anniversary. The ring which I had put on Akhira's finger was the ring I wanted to give you , and about her kissing me she's always like that." Says Kanata.

When Miyu hears this she becomes speechless .


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! 

_As I had not been able to give you anything before you left , I wanted to give you something special as it was our anniversary. The ring which I had put on Akhira's finger was the ring I wanted to give you , and about her kissing me she's always like that." Says Kanata._

_When Miyu hears this she becomes speechless ._

"Miyu , do u believe me?",says Kanata looking at her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him as if giving him her answer.

"I-I'll always trust you….. I-I'll never ever doubt your love for me……I-I am so sorry" says Miyu with tears falling from her eyes as she hugs him .

They stay like that for a long time , hugging each other, trying to make up for the years they had lost.

"Let's go back" says Kanata.

"Yes" replies Miyu as she entwines her hand with his.

Holding each others hand they go back to the wedding party .

When they get back, Miyu is swept away by her friends as Nanami was about to throw the bouquet .

"Ready ? Miyu this one is for you" says Nanami as she throws the bouquet in her direction.

The bouquet lands on Miyu's hand.

"Everything went well I presume" says Nanami cornering her .

"Yes" says Miyu happily as she hugs her.

She helps Nanami change hurriedly since she had a flight to catch.

Miyu along with other guests wave good-bye to the happy couple .

After seeing off the young couple Miyu goes in search of Kanata.

She meets Uncle Hojo who tells her that Kanata had gone home.

Miyu gets a little surprised at hearing this. Taking the first car on the drive way she heads towards Sayongi Temple.

"Kanata…..Kanata …..where are you? ",says Miyu looking for him at the house.

As she gets no reply she goes to the temple looking for him. As she reaches the temple she sees the temple's bell shining in the moonlight. She walks towards the bell remembering the last time she had stood there.

The wind blows, blowing Miyu long blond hair with it.

Her posture is relaxed , as if , after a long search she had finally found her answer.

"Miyu" says Kanata from behind her.

She turns around and she sees the boy whom she had fallen in love with. The

boy who was now a man.

He takes out a box from his pocket.

What is it, Miyu wonders.

He bends on his knees , still looking at her eyes.

He opens the box and receives a gasps from Miyu. As Miyu looks she can't believe her eyes .It was a beautiful heart shaped diamond ring .

"Miyu …..Will you marry me? Without you this past years have been so lonely. I know that I am incomplete without you ."

Miyu doesn't know what to say.

She feels so happy that no words comes from her mouth . She just nods her head as tears of joy falls from her eyes. Kanata happily puts the ring on her left ring finger. It fits perfectly.

"Don't cry" says Kanata , kissing away her tears .

As she looks up to him, she sees Kanata's love for her in his eyes. As he kisses her she feels her incomplete life complete.

"Oh! I love you so much" says Miyu hugging him.

"I love you too , my Miyu" says Kanata as he kisses her forehead.

Together they watch the sun rising from the horizon.

"This is where we start our life together . Remember Kanata, this is where we had our first kiss."

"Yes . How could I forget. It was the time when I knew that my life would be incomplete without you."

THE END

AN: hey guys …..thanks for all your reviews…..sorry for the late update.


End file.
